


19.  In formal wear 正式服裝

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 布雷斯．剎比前往墓園，參加史上最奇怪的一場同學會。





	19.  In formal wear 正式服裝

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第十九篇。

 

剛下過雨的空氣中瀰漫著泥土與青草的氣味，照理來說應該營造出清新的氛圍。不過布雷司．剎比在推開佩魯墓園大門時，卻是另一種感受。

天氣晴朗時，佩魯墓園是一片青翠的綠地，柔軟的草皮鋪有厚實的石板路。只是，現在已不見清爽綠地的蹤跡 —— 大雨過後深棕色入侵了墓園原本的翠綠，草地上積了許多水坑，一灘一灘的泥濘則布滿了墓園，連石板路也被汙泥濺濕。

眼前的景況讓剎比皺了皺眉，從踏進墓園的那一刻起，他便盡其所能地避開泥濘。畢竟，他的皮鞋可是義大利手工製作的，要價不斐，剎比可不希望上頭沾染上任何髒汙，只怕連魔法都挽救不了。有幾次，他甚至踩在幾個墓碑上，以跨過較大的水窪。

反正死者也不會在意。剎比想，邊一腳踩上一座邊緣染上許多汙漬、字跡已無法辨識的墓碑。

更讓剎比心煩的是過窄的襯衫下襬。剎比每踏出一步，就會感受到腰身的布料緊貼著他的肚子，勒緊他的腰。幸好他的西裝外衣仍然合身，能夠遮掩不合適的襯衫。剎比暗自決定之後要重新訂製一套西裝，這套學生時期的西裝早該淘汰了 —— 自從脫離學生生活後，他又增了幾磅。

走到墓園中央時，剎比看到一抹熟悉的身影。月桂．綠茵穿著貼身的黑色長裙，棕色鬈髮散落在胸前。可惜此刻看不出裙子在她身上的效果 —— 月桂為了躲避泥濘，不但一手撩起了裙襬，還將高跟鞋脫下來拎在手中，以方便行走。她踏出小而穩健的步伐，每一步都帶著警戒，也因此速度明顯比剎比慢了許多。

剎比加快腳步走到她身旁。「綠茵。」他打了聲招呼，「可真是一陣子不見啊。」

月桂臉上沒有看見老同學的喜悅，繼續依之前的步調往前走。「剎比。」她微蹙眉頭，有點驚訝地說：「沒想到你也會來。」

剎比聳了聳肩，腦中一時想不到回答。就連他也不知道自己為何會來佩魯墓園。或許他還是存有那麼一絲絲的同袍情誼？

月桂沒注意到剎比內心的情緒。她低著頭，心思放在腳下因雨而濕滑的石板路，以免不小心失足。兩人任憑石頭小徑帶領他們朝墓園深處走去，傍晚的暖風撫著他們的肌膚，暗示著日落的來臨。剎比知道再過不久，整片天空都會被火紅色的夕陽吞噬。

在驚險地跳過幾個水坑之後，他們終於到達目的地。月桂也套回高跟鞋，恢復了平時的優雅。

「一年了。」在看到前方潔白的大理石墓碑時，她感嘆地說。

剎比試著在她眼裡找到任何哀傷的痕跡，但月桂的眼神難以捉摸。

即使隔著一段距離，還是能感受到墓碑周遭肅穆的氛圍。最後的路程裡，兩人加快腳步，在沉默中走向等著他們的那個墓碑。

有幾位已經先到了，但彼此之間沒有任何談話。布雷司的目光快速地掃過他的舊識們。

諾特一臉陰鬱地佇立在角落，跟其他人保持一些距離。他穿著深色大衣，底下是一套黑色西裝，過長的瀏海幾乎要遮住眼睛。安娜．藍孔和崔西．戴維斯像木偶般僵硬地站在墓碑旁。兩人穿著款式保守的黑色長裙，鑲著蕾絲的裙襬落到地上。剎比猜想她們肯定對裙子施了個特別的魔咒，才能順利跨過那些泥坑。

正式服裝在高爾身上依然不怎麼合適。即使他的西裝布料看來高級，但依舊沒給他的身材任何掩飾，反而凸顯了他的笨拙。他站在墓碑前方，微微駝著背，臉揪成一團，龐大的身軀在斜陽的照射下拉出長長的影子。

跩哥站在高爾身旁，在看到來人時微微點了點頭。

剎比隨著月桂，一同站在跩哥身旁。他用眼角餘光打量著跩哥，自從霍格華茲大戰之後，他就再也沒看過馬份家的少爺。

跩哥身著剪裁合宜的黑色喪服，金髮梳理得整齊。他看起來比之前消瘦，灰色眼裡有著世故與滄桑。

即使只是簡單地掃過一眼，剎比也知道他的同學們變了。變了很多。

尤其是克拉。

剎比最終不得不直視前方的墓碑。相較於佩魯墓園內其他老舊的、覆滿裂痕的古老墓碑，眼前這塊大理石碑依舊潔白，上頭用魔法刻成的文字華麗又典雅。剎比盯著那兩行字跡，無法移開目光。

 

**文森‧克拉** **1980-1998**

**願烈火在他身在之處熄滅**

 

這座墓碑只是個形式而已，剎比清楚地知道底下空空如也。大戰之後，萬應室的門再也打不開。就算打開了，克拉的身軀也一定早被惡魔之火燒成灰煙。

高跟鞋刺耳的聲響從後方傳來。米莉森．布洛德與潘西．帕金森姍姍來遲，但她們似乎不以為意，以緩慢的步調前進，邊交換低聲的耳語，還不時發出不自然的笑聲。

布洛德的穿衣品味依然讓人不敢恭維。原本應該透露著高貴氣質的裙子在她穿來就只是件被撐開的布料罷了，看起來俗不可耐，讓人想幫她加件外衣，好遮掩那慘不忍睹的景況。

帕金森想必有特地為這個場合打理自己。她選擇了件簡短俐落的裙裝，蕾絲鑲邊的領口美觀卻不失莊重。她將留長的頭髮盤起，化了淡妝，看起來比學生時期成熟許多。

她們在戴維斯身後站定。帕金森噘著嘴，頭抬得老高，從頭到尾都沒看向跩哥。

十個人終於到齊了。

跩哥揮了揮魔杖，十個酒杯憑空出現，飄向圍在墓碑旁的九個人，最後一個酒杯則輕輕落在克拉的墓碑前。接著跩哥拿出一瓶威士忌，當他打開酒瓶時，濃烈的酒味飄溢而出。

跩哥沿著墓碑走了一圈，先在每個人杯中倒了點威士忌，最後將墓碑前的酒杯倒滿。

剎比搖了搖杯中的威士忌。此刻天空已成了夕暮的畫布，金黃色的威士忌在血紅的天色中格外顯眼。

死亡與墓園對剎比來說並不陌生。他陪著母親一同經歷七位繼父的死亡，佩魯墓園幾乎要成為他兒時的遊樂場。對死亡的熟悉讓剎比以為他對逝去的事物不會再有任何感覺。可是，當他望著克拉白得刺眼的墓時，仍舊覺得空虛，一種鬱悶的感覺緊抓著他的胸膛。他知道他的生活缺了一小角，雖然這並不會影響他的日常，但時不時的，失去的東西會逼得他的心隱隱作痛。

那並不是純粹的悲傷，剎比知道，他對克拉的感情壓根沒有這麼深。他相信大部分的同學也是這樣。克拉既粗魯又無法溝通，在跟他同寢七年的時光中，剎比從沒跟他有過任何深度談話。

只是，八年前，當破舊的分類帽將他們十個人分到同一張餐桌、同一個學院，誰能想到他們竟無法一起活著離開？

他無法將完整的悲傷獻給克拉。他能給的只有無以名狀的失落。

跩哥沙啞的聲音將剎比拉回現實。他舉起酒杯，蒼白的手指緊握住杯子，眉頭微蹙，灰眼裡的情緒比他人深沉許多。

「敬克拉。」跩哥輕聲說。

「敬克拉。」其他人也舉起酒杯，八個聲音一同響起。

剎比將威士忌一飲而盡，灼熱的感覺從喉嚨一直蔓延到胃。

 

帕金森和布洛德是最先離開的。她們喝完酒之後，將酒杯放下，頭也不回地往墓園大門走去。過不久，戴維斯與藍孔也追隨她們的腳步。她們的步伐急促又不規律，高跟鞋踩在石頭上的聲音成為了墓園裡唯一的聲響。

晚風開始帶著一絲冷意，但寒意似乎無法入侵只穿著單薄西裝的跩哥。他在凝視墓碑良久之後，再次拿起了酒瓶，為自己和餘下的幾人倒了第二杯酒。

第二杯威士忌嚐起來順口許多，但是舌尖依舊留有苦澀的味道。

天空已成了深紫色，暮星在天上閃著黯淡的光芒。當月桂和諾特將酒杯放在墓碑旁時，玻璃杯反射出點點星光。只穿著單薄裙裝的月桂摟緊肩膀，沿著來時的路走回大門，諾特跟在她身後離去。一身黑衣的他，乍看之下像月桂的一抹影子。

當威士忌的餘韻褪去之後，剎比也將酒杯放下。他瞥了墓碑一眼，然後起身離去。

墓園裡的泥濘已經乾了，回程的路途因而輕鬆許多。剎比三兩步就走到大門邊，外頭的路燈已經亮起，迎接著踏入漸暗夜色中的他。

但在離開前一刻，剎比遲疑了。他決定再看最後一眼 —— 他不覺得他明年、或是後年會再來墓園。

再次見到克拉，可能會是很久以後的事了。

雖然克拉的墓離大門有一段距離，但是從剎比的位置仍能辨認出跩哥與高爾兩人的身影，以及他們前方的墓碑。

跩哥已經倒了第三輪威士忌。跩哥、高爾與克拉杯中的烈酒是墓園裡唯一明亮的顏色。威士忌的金黃色帶點橘紅，看起來就像燃燒中的火焰，反射出的光線甚至比路燈還要耀眼。

其中一團火焰從傾斜的玻璃杯中流洩而出。跩哥將威士忌一飲而下，火焰流入喉嚨，消失在黑暗中。他緊接著又為自己倒了另一杯火。新的火焰比之前更紅、更加刺眼。

剎比轉身消影離去。他隱約知道，那三團烈焰會持續燃燒到深夜，將墓園裡少得可憐的悲傷與弔唁全化為煙霧。

 


End file.
